project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack Craft
Light All are single-crew craft. Generally obsolete in the modern day, they are still used in planetary militias and mercenary outfits because they are cheaper to build than mecha. In the FAP Navy, they are used because there isn't a large enough budget to upgrade ships with mecha hangars. Many of FAP's best and most common designs are old, without space for mecha. Light Figher (Archer) Small, maneuverable interceptor. Lightly armed and armored, it is cheap and easy to maintain, for even the most temporary of colonies. Very common in FAP militias, though it usually only operates in space. Atmospheric capabilities are limited by it's short tail and wings, relegating most atmospheric duties to Sabers or locally manufactured craft. *2x Machine Guns *2x Internal Missile Racks (8 missiles each) *4x Wing-mounted hardpoints Bomber (Saber) Technically classified as a medium fighter, Sabers are larger and more heavily armed and armored than the Archer. Generally used for bombing ground-based targets and making attack runs on enemy warships, most Sabers function as the de-facto bomber attack craft of the Federation. However, it operates as the primary combat aircraft for important and strategic Federation installations, with its bomb bays replaced with internal missile racks. *1x Machine Gun *10x Wing-mounted Hardpoints *11800 lb Ordinance load, in internal storage bays OR 2x Internal Missile Racks (10 missiles each), 1x Internal Missile Rack (12 missiles) *1x Drone Spotter: Designed to scout ahead of the bomber and relay targeting information. Single-use. **1x Flare Launcher Scout Craft (Argus) Long-range stealth craft designed for fleet intelligence. Unarmed, fast, studded with sensors and antennae and jamming mechanisms. Not designed for prolonged missions, its crew of six maintains permanent berths on their assigned carriers. One of the smallest military vessels equipped with an underdimensional drive, its range and use are limited to local stars within five light-years and three jumps. *1x Jamming Array, light *2x Machine Gun turrets *1x Flare Launcher *1x Detection Array Heavy Heavy Fighter (Lancer) One man fighter. Heavily armed and armored, two of these can match one CF-06. However, it takes at least five to take down a GR3-Y Fox. Only found in the best FAP mercenary groups or the Navy. Capable of atmospheric flight. The railgun relies primarily on it's kinetic force to deal damage, as the shells it fires are too small to contain standard Federation railgun technology. *1x Railgun *2x Machine Guns *10x Hardpoints *2x Internal Missile racks (10x Missiles each), 1x Internal Missile Rack (6x Missiles) *1x Flare Launcher Heavy Bomber (Assassin) Large attack craft, with an eight-member crew. Heavily armored and armed with multiple defensive systems, including missile pods and CIWS turrets. Designed explicitly for high-altitude strategic bombing runs, it is capable of atmospheric flight. In space operations, it replaces its heavy bomb load with either tactical missiles or anti-ship torpedoes. In these operations, it is surrounded by a thick screen of fighters to supplement the slow bomber's significant defenses. *75000 lb ordinance load OR 15x Anti-ship Torpedoes OR 45x Tactical Missiles *5x Machine Gun turrets *12x Missile Pods *1x Jamming Array, medium *6x Flare Launchers Assault Shuttle (Firefly) Boarding craft for FAP marines, capable of cutting through the hull of enemy warships. The high-powered engines double as a way for the shuttle to cut into an enemy warship. *1x Plasma Cutter, Aft *3x Machine Gun turrets *1x Missile Pod Drones Light Drone Fighter (Esper) A light drone designed to disrupt enemy formations and relay targeting data to heavier drones. Fragile and easily destroyed. Their advantage lies in being able to pull off maneuvers that living beings cannot match. Armed with a pair of machine guns, designed for anti-fighter use, which deal minor damage to mecha. Developed by MEME Labs, with passive stealth capability. *2x Machine Guns Medium Drone Fighter (Poltergeist) A fighter drone capable of destroying mecha. Their advantage lies in being able to pull off maneuvers that living beings cannot match, and combining this ability with machine guns that have a wide range of fire. This allows them to dodge around enemies and attack from nearly any angle, swarming them from all sides so they cannot avoid getting hit. Armed with two machine gun turrets and two internal missile racks. Developed by CUM Industries as their first Drone weapon. *2x Machine Guns Turrets *2x Internal Missile Racks (3 missiles each) *2x External Mini-Missile Racks (16x mini-missiles each) Heavy Drone Fighter (Phantasm) Heaviest drone in the FAP arsenal, capable of destroying mecha with ease. However, it is slower than the Aeon and less maneuverable. Armed with one railgun, one machine gun and four hardpoints. Developed by MEME Labs, with passive stealth capability. *1x Railgun *8x Hardpoints *1x Machine Gun *1x Flare Launcher Drone Bomber (Spirit) Stealth bomber with a simple AI. Capable of dealing heavy damage to warships, they are easy targets for fighters and mecha alike. Their advantage lies in being able to pull off maneuvers that living beings cannot match. Armed only with anti-ship torpedoes. Developed by MEME Labs, with passive stealth capability. *3x Torpedos OR 10x Tactical Missiles Drone Bomber (Ghost) Bomber with a simple AI. Capable of dealing heavy damage to warships or act as interceptors in a pinch. Their advantage lies in being able to pull off maneuvers that living beings cannot match. Developed by MEME Labs, with passive stealth capability. *5x Internal Missile Racks (6 missiles each) OR *4x Missile Pods *3x Machine Guns, fixed mounts Probe (Serenity) Single use probe designed to act as relays for drone instructions, increasing the attack range of drones. More recent carriers have more powerful antennae, making the probe redundant and obsolete. Still used by older carrier ships. For purposes of arrangement, light craft take 1 space and heavy craft take 5 spaces in the list of attack craft complements. Heavy bombers take up 10 spaces due to their size.